Conventional mounting apparatuses have been widely known that are arranged to transfer to a position over a substrate an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip being sucked and held with a mounting tool and then mount the electronic component on the substrate.
Among such mounting apparatuses, not the substrate but the mounting head with the mounting tool may be moved to locate the mounting tool immediately above a mounting position on the substrate. For example, in Patent Document 1, a horizontally movable body is attached to a horizontal guide rail extending in a horizontal direction, and a guide rail for guiding a mounting head in a vertical direction and a pressurizing mechanism (e.g. motor) for applying a vertical force to the mounting head are attached to the horizontally movable body.
In general, the substrate stage for holding a substrate thereon, which also has, for example, a heating mechanism for heating the entire substrate, is often larger than the mounting head. Arranging such that not the substrate stage but the mounting head is moved allows for reduction in the size and/or cost of the entire apparatus, for example.